The Art Of Desire
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sequel to "The Art Of Science." Summary inside. No slash but definitely sumt! lol.
1. Agression and Engines

The Art Of Desire.

Summary: This takes place a few years after 'The Art Of Science.' Lillian Rose has become the assistant science officer on the _Enterprise_ and Eric and Michelle have become assistant geographer and sociologist. Lillian has decided to adopt the ways of the Vulcans and she and Spock are scheduled to return to Vulcan at the time of _Pon Farr_ to be married. However, along the way the _Enterprise_ gets stranded on a strange and hostile planet where Spock is forced to fight for Lillian and risks trapping the ship and the crew if he cannot win, and is also faced with the prospect of his own death should they not reach Vulcan in time...

A/N: Also, I have deliberately skewed the time line a bit in this for sake of the plot. Lol. Since Vulcans only have _Pon Farr_ every seven years and it was supposed to be a five year mission, and 'Amok Time' was set however many years into that mission I'm just gonna go with the theory that the mission got extended by a few years or something. Lol.

"Mr. Sulu, how lung until we reach Vulcan?"

"Approximately thirteen hours Sir, we are right on schedule."

"Good. Mr. Chekov, increase speed to warp six."

"Ay Sir. Increasing to warp six."

"Captain... May I be excused from the bridge? I feel a mild hot flash coming in and I would not wish to endanger the crew..."

Kirk looked up at the Vulcan and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Spock. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you Captain."

"Miss Rose, you can take over Mr. Spock's instruments."

"Yes Sir."

Spock left the bridge and returned to his quarters, the hot flash now a raging inferno as his temperature ratcheted up a few degrees above normal. Spock remembered the last time he had felt the fires of _Pon Farr_ burning through his veins and he did not wish to have a repeat performance. He only hoped Dr. McCoy would have the sense to stay away, but as the Captain was likely to order him to check on him he doubted it. McCoy entered his quarters a few moments later, proving him correct.

"Spock, the Captain asked me to..."

"Yes, I know, Doctor. Please, get on with it."

"Snippy this morning aren't you? Oh well, let's see that temperature of yours..."

Spock lay on his bed and grudgingly allowed McCoy to do his job and refrained from commenting when he said; "Temperature... Jesus, Spock! You're burning up! Any normal man would've been boiled alive from the inside out!"

"Quite correct Doctor, however I assure you it is perfectly normal for me, as a Vulcan, at this time. I also suggest you and the Captain refrain from having any further contact with me from this point on. If you must send someone in, I would suggest Lillian as the logical choice in my current state."

"So, basically, that's a nice way of telling me to get out?"

"You could say that Doctor." McCoy sighed, shook his head and left.

As soon as the door to his quarters closed, Spock gripped his head in his hands and groaned loudly. He was already becoming edgy and it would not be long before his ancient Vulcan blood fever took hold. Spock experienced a sudden, heated flash of primal rage and flung an empty plate across the room, punctuating it with a loud, feral cry...

"He won't see us, Jim. He practically told me to stick it when I went in there before, although I will say that he did it very eloquently."

Kirk sighed. "Well, we can't force our presence on him Bones. We both know that Spock isn't himself at the moment. I guess there's no sense in antagonizing him..."

"Antagonizing! Jim! Last time he was like this he hardly needed antagonizing to act like a complete barbarian! What makes you think this time's gonna be any different!"

"Because, Bones, this time we're going to get him to Vulcan soon enough. It's only a few more hours, honestly, how much damage can he do in that time?" At that moment there was a loud '_crash_' from somewhere down the hall and Kirk, McCoy and Lillian all looked at each other, running toward the sound of the commotion.

"...What do you mean the engines malfunctioned! You're the engineer! So _do something about it!_"

"Now, there's no need ta shout, Mr. Spock! Honestly, I'm doin' everythin' I can..."

"Well it's not good enough!"

"Do yeh think you could do a better job then, do yeh Mr. Spock? Because if that's the case then I highly doubt that..."

"Do _not_ disrespect me authority Mr. Scott or I shall...!"

"_What_ Mr. Spock! I'm not the one actin' like a... Well, like a bloody barbarian!"

Spock practically growled at him and slammed a fist into the wall, backing Scotty up against it.

Kirk, McCoy and Lillian rushed over to them and Lillian put a hand on Spocks arm, speaking quietly to him; "Now, Spock! What kind of a way is that to behave!"

The Vulcan turned to her and the uncharacteristic rage faded from his dark eyes. "You are right, of course. Mr. Scott, I apologize for my brutish and unprecedented behavior." He followed Lillian from the corridor, nodding to the others as he passed. "Doctor, Captain."

Scotty stared after Spock for a moment and shook his head. "What in the blazers...!"

"Don't worry about it, Scotty. He's not himself at the moment."

"Ay, I can see that Sir. How long until we reach Vulcan?"

"About another twelve hours or so Scotty."

"Thank god we only have ta put up with it 'til then!"

"Yes, Scotty, indeed. Er, what was Mr. Spock saying about the engines?"

"Ah! Well, you're not gonna like this Captain, but systems 'ave bin droppin out all over the place, Sir and so far I haven't bin able ta pin it down! I'm divertin' all unneeded power to the warp engines Captain, but I don't know fer how long it'll last! If we lose those engines Captain, it's going to be a very looong trip to Vulcan Sir, if we ever get there at all!"

"Right, try and maintain it Scotty and keep me informed. I'll be on the bridge."

"Ay, Captain, I'll do my best..."

* * *

><p>Lillian sat next to Spock on the bed and put her hand to his head. "Oh, you're boiling hot, Spock! I can barely touch you!"<p>

Spock nodded and gave a short cry, reeling forwards, suddenly and Lillian put an arm around him to steady him. "Is it always like this?"

He nodded. "Always."

"Oh, I do wish you would show me what's going on in there!"

Spock placed his fingers at her temple and Lillian gasped at the mixture of messed up thoughts and emotions running through him. "Oh, Spock!" Lillian held his face in her hands and kissed him, softly and the Vulcan stroked his fingers through her long auburn hair, sighing quietly.

"You know, Lillian, you shouldn't take advantage of emotionally compromised Vulcans like that..." He was smiling slightly as he said it and the unburied desire bought on by the _Pon Farr_ was making him want to do things that he never thought he would feel compelled to do...

"It is only taking advantage if you do not know what you are doing..."

"I know what I am doing, but I am not entirely in control of it..." He was still smiling slightly and his hands were still in her hair. "I..."

"Yes Spock?"

"I... Feel that I want to do something I probably should not... But, for you... It could be a long time, between... And I do not think that I wish to become a father at this point in time..."

"Oh! Yes, I suppose it could be a long time for me and I do not expect to bear child just yet! There are ways to prevent it, until we are ready..."

"There are, yes..." Spock leaned closer to her, speaking quietly in her ear. "But are you ready for that? Once we go that far there is no turning back, Lillian, for either of us..."

Lillian pulled back far enough to look in his eyes and replied; "I know. But you forget, that for me, we are already past the point of no return."

"Of course..." He leaned in again and touched his lips to hers, the ancient desire flaring again, making his blood boil with the passion of a thousand years past, the tightly controlled emotions, long dormant in his mind finally breaking to the surface, with the call of the ancient blood.

Spock laid her gently on her back and Lillian ran her hands through the Vulcans short hair, the inky strands never seeming to fall out of place as he moved over her, sliding her uniform shirt off and carefully removing the rest. Lillian removed his own uniform, with slight fingers and the growing desire in each of them was fuelled by the descovery of new flesh and unfamilier bodies.

The universe dropped away then, as the Vulcan entered her, his own, heated passions matched by her desire to finally be one with him, to be with him not only in body, but in mind and heart and soul. Spock began to meld with her, fully, linking their minds completely and thoroughly, as the desire crashed through them, powerful and blinding in its intensity.

They let go in a joint and satisfied cry, fluids and voices mixing to further complete the bond and for a moment, the meld was so complete that neither could tell where one would end and the other began as, for a moment, they became one being; sharing thoughts, minds, souls and bodies, as the ancient blood of their ancestors burned and pounded in their veins.

Spock remained within her for a time, until the wild, uncontrollable desires had begun to fade, lessening to a soft heat in his blood rather than a raging fire. He left her slowly, gently, before laying beside her and taking her in his arms, the fire cooling more slowly in her, and he held her close, breathing deeply the scent of her skin and hair.

Lillian rolled over to look at him and said, quietly; "Maybe I should have rescued you sooner..."

Spock shook his head. "I do not think it would have made a difference to the outcome..." He was smiling softly now, one of the few times he had ever truly done so and Lillian smiled back, stroking his hair, peacefully. Spock allowed himself a small grin and said; "If you ever tell the Captain that I am capable of feeling like that, I will personally see to it that I never do again..."

Lillian smiled coyly at him and replied; "Don't you worry, Mr. Spock... Your secret's safe with me..."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter one finished! Lol. Next one will be posted as soon as I get it typed up. Lol. I promised there would be smut and there it was. Lol. More smuttiness somewhere in a later chapter. Lol. Ah well, let me know how I'm doing with this so far? Lol.


	2. Crashes and Battles

The Art Of Desire.

Chapter 2: Crashes and Battles.

***000***

A/N: Lycaon. Pronounced; Lay-kay-un. or L-ai-k-ai-u-n.

***000***

"Captain! We're losing power!" Scotty yelled over the ships intercom.

"How long can you hold it Scotty!" Kirk yelled back, over the sudden blare of the warning sirens.

"Not fer very much longer Captain! We're losin' speed fast! I can't hold 'er!'

Sulu cried out from the helm controls; "We're losing height, Sir! The controls are not responding!"

"Try to hold her steady, Mr. Sulu! How close are we to the nearest planet!"

"We're within orbiting range now, Sir."

"Good, try to bring her down slowly on the planet's surface..." He pressed the intercom button to Spock's quarters. "Mr. Spock!"

***000***

The intercom buzzed on the wall, and Spock rolled over, confused, as the Captains urgent voice came through.

"Mr. Spock! Spock, are you there! Bridge to Mr. Spock! Come in, Spock!"

The Vulcan glanced at Lillian, briefly, then left the bed, and replied; "Yes, Captain?"

"Spock! We have a problem! The ship's losing power and we can't hold her! We're setting down on the nearest planet surface, and it's going to be bumpy... Do you think you are capable of returning to the bridge?"

"Yes, Captain. I will be there momentarily." Spock answered, throwing a worried glance at Lillian, before donning his uniform, and kissing her briefly, before heading to the bridge.

"Captain."

"Mr. Spock, I need a scan of the planet's surface! What's down there!"

Spock took up his instruments, and reported; "Oxygen, Nitrogen atmosphere, Captain, sufficient to sustain human life. Surface temperature, thirty-five degrees Celsius. I also have many life-form readings. Carbon based, vaguely humanoid, with animal qualities. Hybrids, I believe."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. Guide us down, Mr. Sulu."

"Ay, Sir!"

The _Enterprise_ fell slowly towards the planet's surface, hitting the atmosphere with a jolt, gathering speed as she fell, and Sulu guided the large ship toward an open plain, bringing her down into a rough slide.

Lillian stumbled onto the bridge as the ship jolted to a sudden stop, and everyone righted themselves, hurriedly.

"Okay, Mr. Spock, Lillian, Dr McCoy, come with me. We're going to examine the planet's surface." He radioed engineering. "Scotty! Try to get this ship up and running as fast as possible, we don't have much time! Lieutenant Uhura, damage report to Mr. Scott, all stations, on the double!"

"Ay ay Sir."

"Right." He looked at Spock, Lillian and McCoy. "Come with me."

They disembarked the ship and looked around. They had landed in a wide, dusty valley, surrounded by rocky mountains and Spock could pick out what looked to be caves, set in the lower slopes. "Captain, I believe these are cave dwellers." He pointed out the few caves he could see and ran a check with his trichorder. "Captain, I believe we have company. They have us surrounded."

Kirk nodded and as he did so, a large, hairy figure stepped out from behind the rocks. It was eight feet tall, broad and muscled, with a distinctively canine muzzle and a long bushy tail and it was covered with a layer of thick, grey-black fur. A strip of cloth was slung over its shoulder, sheathing a long sword at the creatures back and a small, dagger-like knife at its belt. It also wore a thick, gold collar around its neck. It sniffed the air and growled, as it approached and Spock reached for his phaser.

"No, Spock. Wait..."

The Vulcan stilled his hand and moved to stand closely beside Lillian, as the creature spoke loudly and clearly; "Humans! You trespass on our lands! What is your purpose here! I am Lycaon, Alpha of the Wolf-Folk packs! State your names and purpose!"

Kirk stepped forward and said clearly; "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship _Enterprise_. This is my first officer, Mr. Spock, assistant science officer, Miss Lillian Rose and our chief medical officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Our ship has crash landed here, we are very sorry for any trespassing we may be doing; we seek only to repair our ship and then we will be on our way as quickly as possible, Alpha Lycaon."

The wolf-man sniffed cautiously and his bright yellow eyes fell on Lillian, and he growled, lightly, stepping up to her and placing a large fore claw under her chin, gazing at her appreciatively for a moment, before saying; "We will not harm you and will allow you due leave, however - this one stays with me."

"What! You can't...!" Kirk began, but Spock held up his hand, interrupting him. "I am afraid that is not possible, Alpha Lycaon, for she is already claimed for."

The giant wolf-man chuckled softly, in the back of his throat and asked; "Is she really now? By whom? You?"

Spock nodded. "That is correct."

"Would you fight for the right to claim her?"

"I would, and most fiercely so."

The wolf-man gave him what passed for a grin. "Because I like you, I won't make this a fight to the death, but if I win, you, also, will remain here, as will the rest of your crew."

Kirk made to protest again, but Spock cut across him once more. "I agree, however – if you win, I do believe I have the right of further challenge, should I wish it?"

"You do, yes. That is, if you are in any fit state to re-challenge me after I win."

Spock nodded. "The rules of engagement?"

"One sword and one dagger. And yourself, of course."

Spock nodded again and Kirk wondered what the hell the damn Vulcan was doing! Then he remembered his last trip to Vulcan, seven years ago, at the time of Spocks last _Pon Farr_. The Vulcans fighting blood was raging and no amount of logic or reason would stop him from fighting for his mate. Even if it were at the risk of the entire crew!

Spock stood for a moment, hands steepled in front of him, eyes closed. He was perfectly still and silent, and Kirk knew what was happening; the Vulcan was preparing himself for the fight, his blood boiling, his ancient instincts ruling him.

Lycaon called forward another wolf-man, who gave him his sword and dagger, which Lycaon threw to Spock. The Vulcan caught them deftly, his eyes still closed and removed his phaser, replacing it with the small dagger, the long sword gripped and held ready in his hands.

Lycaon un-sheathed his own sword and approached, holding it point up, in salute. Spock mimicked the action, then both stood at the ready. More wolf-folk had now emerged from the rocks and caves to watch the battle and they were conversing in low grunts and quiet growls and barks.

Spock could feel the fighting blood coursing through him, and all thought besides the battle was driven from his mind. He leapt suddenly, surprising the wolf-man and the spectators with his bold aggression. The swords rang and clashed with ear-splitting _clangs_ and connected with a bone-shattering force. Even when he had been forced to fight his Captain on Vulcan, Spock had never displayed his full strength and Kirk and Lillian watched, amazed and horrified as the Vulcans blows were slowly forcing the wolf-man back.

Lycaon had been surprised by the ferocity of his attack, but he was regaining himself now. The blows they struck were filled with such force that Kirk was sure they could have almost rent apart the very rocks surrounding them.

Spock continued his assault, relentlessly, mind filled with thoughts of blood and victory. He had to win his mate, had to claim her, keep her; she was _his_ Damnit! The Vulcans shrill battle-cry went up, as he struck at the wolf-mans throat and his cry was joined by Lycaons own loud, powerful howl.

Their swords met with a tremendous _crash!_ And both were forced to drop their weapons. Spock didn't wait to recover, but instead launched himself at Lycaon, with a hoarse cry. They hit the ground and rolled, striking viciously at each other with fists and claws, and Spock avoided the wolf-mans sharp teeth as he snapped at him. Neither thought to reach for their daggers and Lillian let out a scream as Spock cried out, green blood staining the dirt, his clothes and the wolf-mans fur.

The amount of blood told her it was a deep wound, but the Vulcan ignored the seriousness of his injury and instead locked his hands around Lycaons throat, throwing him onto his back and attempting to throttle him.

Just when it was starting to look like Spock might actually beat him, Lycaon suddenly snarled, loudly and slammed Spock on his back, fangs at his throat, growling with menace. He closed his jaws just hard enough to puncture the skin and held on, growling.

Spock let out a shrill and enraged scream of defeat, then lay perfectly still as the wolf-man finally released him and stood back, growling in triumph, letting lose a loud howl of victory.

"No!" Kirk yelled, running to Spock's side. Lillian was already there and she gave a tortured cry as she saw the severity of the wound. McCoy bent over him with his trichorder and did a fast scan. Worry etched his face.

"He's losing blood fast, Jim! We have to get him back to the ship now, or he'll die!"

The set of huge claw marks had cleaved open his side, barely missing his heart. Lycaon called to one of the by-standers and said to Kirk; "I agreed that it would not be a fight to the death. I will have him taken care of in the main den."

Kirk nodded, helplessly and the wolf-man put his claw round Lillian's arm, leading her with him. She was silent, but Kirk could see the utter despair and hopeless grief on her face as she was led away, Spock in the arms of the second wolf-man. She would not allow herself to cry...

***000***

A/N: lol. Finally finished the next chapter! Lol. Yay! For anyone interested the name "Lycaon" is a Latin form of Greek, meaning Wolf. It was also the name of an early king of Arkadia. Also, I'm working on the common theory that the original werewolf myths were possibly started from the werewolfs being aliens that somehow came to Earth way back before anyone even knew anything about other planets. lol.


End file.
